Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe
The Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe is an American film series based on several television series from Cartoon Network, being produced by Amblin Entertainment, Cartoon Network Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures since 2019. Films #''The Powerpuff Girls Begin'' (2019, directed by Steven Spielberg) #''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2019, directed by ) #''Ben 10: Omnitrix Hero'' (2019, directed by Andy Serkis) #''Samurai Jack: Gotta Go Back'' (2020, directed by ) #''Adventure Time: Grab Your Friends'' (2020, directed by Brad Bird) #''Regular Film'' (2020, directed by ) #''Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems'' (2021, directed by ) #''FusionFall'' (2021, directed by ) #''The Powerpuff Girls: Wrath of Morbucks'' (2021, directed by Steven Spielberg) #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' (2022, directed by ) #''An Even More Regular Sequel'' (2022, directed by ) #''Eric and Claire: Best Friends for Life'' (2022, directed by Tim Burton) #''We Are Cryptids'' (2023, directed by ) #''Samurai Jack: Ashi'' (2023, directed by ) #''Face Paint'nimals'' (2024, directed by TBD) # Characters Main *'Blossom Utonium' (played by Bella Thorne) - TBD **'Bubbles Utonium' (played by Olivia Holt) - TBD **'Buttercup Utonium' (played by Sofia Carson) - TBD *'Dexter' (played by Finn Wolfhard) - TBD *'Johnny Bravo' (played by Channing Tatum) - TBD *'Cow' (voiced by Jenny Slate) - TBD **'Chicken' (voiced by Tom Hiddleston) - TBD *'Courage the Cowardly Dog' (voiced by Adam Devine) - TBD *'Samurai Jack' (played by ) - TBD *'The Grim Reaper' (voiced by Idris Elba) - the personification of Death who speaks in a Jamaican accent and finds Billy and Mandy. **'Billy' (played by Jack Griffo) - TBD **'Mandy' (played by Dove Cameron) - TBD *'Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson' (played by ) - a teenager who finds a watch known as the Omnitrix. **'Kevin Levin' (played by ) - TBD **'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson' (played by Kira Kosarin) - TBD *'Finn "the Human" Mertens' (played by ) - TBD **'Jake the Dog' (voiced by Seth Rogen) - TBD *'Mordecai' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Rigby' (voiced by Robin Lord Taylor) - TBD *'Steven Universe' (played by ) - a half-human and half-gem who is mentored by the Crystal Gems. **'Garnet' (played by Zoe Saldana) - TBD **'Amethyst' (played by Rebel Wilson) - TBD **'Pearl' (played by Jennifer Lawrence) - TBD *'Bigfoot' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Alien' (voiced by Mike Myers) - TBD **'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster' (voiced by Wanda Sykes) - TBD **'Mothman' (voiced by Justin Timberlake) - TBD **'Chupacabra' (voiced by Tyler Perry) - TBD *'Eric McEdderson' (played by Cameron Boyce) - TBD **'Claire the Ghost' (voiced by Rowan Blanchard) - TBD *'Luck '(voiced by TBD) - TBD Supporting *'Professor Utonium' (played by ) - TBD *'The Mayor of Townsville' (played by Martin Short) - TBD **'Ms. Sara Bellum' (played by ) - TBD *'Ms. Keane' (played by ) - TBD *'Dee Dee' (played by Sabrina Carpenter) - TBD *'Dexter's Father' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Dexter's Mother' (played by Kristen Bell) - TBD *'Computer' (voiced by Emily Blunt) - TBD *'Monkey' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Bunny Bravo' (played by ) - TBD *'Little Suzy' (played by Francesca Capaldi) - TBD *'Carl Chryniszzswics' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Eustace Bagge' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Muriel Bagge' (played by TBD) - TBD *'The Scotsman' (played by James Corden) - TBD *'Ashi' (played by Jamie Chung) - TBD *'Irwin' (played by ) - TBD *'Hoss Delgado' (played by Chris Pratt) - TBD *'Count Dracula' (played by Samuel L. Jackson) - TBD *'Fred Fredburger' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Maxwell "Max" Tennyson' (played by John Goodman) - TBD *'Azmuth' (voiced by Andy Serkis) - TBD *'Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum' (played by Lea Michele) - TBD *'Lady Rainicorn' (voiced by ) - TBD *'BMO' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Marceline Abadeer' (played by ) - TBD *'Lumpy Space Princess' (voiced by Brad Bird) - TBD *'Benson Dunwoody' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Skips' (voiced by Sam Elliott) - TBD *'Pops Maellard' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Mitchell "Mitch/Muscle Man" Sorenstein' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Hi-Five Ghost' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Connie Maheswaran' (played by Breanna Yde) - TBD *'Emily McEdderson '(played by Rowan Blanchard) - TBD * Antagonists *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Josh Brolin) - a genetically mutated chimpanzee who was previously Professor Utonium's pet, being out to conquer Earth. *'Him' (played by Jared Leto) - TBD *'Princess Morbucks' (played by Storm Reid) - a classmate of the Powerpuff Girls who becomes obsessed with the girls. *'Mandark' (played by Tom Holland) - TBD *'Benedict Uno/Father' (played by ) - the CEO of Father Inc, who wants Dexter’s Lab. *'The Red Guy' (voiced by Will Arnett) - TBD *'Aku' (voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch) - the Shapeshifting Master of Darkness. *'Hector Con Carne' (voiced by ) - a Mexican billionaire who is now just a brain attached to a circus bear. **'Boskov' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD **'General Skarr' (played by Nick Kroll) - a traitorous general who "works" for Carne. **'Major Dr. Ghastly' (played by Alison Brie) - Hector's super-happy and optimistic chief scientist. *'Nergal' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Eris' (played by ) - TBD *'Vilgax' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Hex' (played by Michael B. Jordan) - TBD **'Charmcaster' (played by Zendaya) - TBD *'Zombozo' (played by ) - TBD *'Simon Petrikov/The Ice King' (played by ) - TBD **'Gunther' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'The Earl of Lemongrab' (voiced by Charlie Day) - TBD *'The Lich' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Gumbald' (played by John C. Reilly) - TBD *'Death' (voiced by ) - a British spirit of death. *'Garrett Bobby Ferguson' (played by ) - TBD *'Yellow Diamond' (played by Elizabeth Banks) - one of the leaders of Gem Homeworld who wants to change Earth into her own vision by using a weapon known as the Cluster. *'Jasper' (played by ) - TBD *'Peridot' (played by Anna Kendrick) - a loyal Homeworld Gem who works for both Jasper and Yellow Diamond. *'Dr. Turbo' (played by ) - a mad scientist obsessed with hunting down the Cryptids. **'Angel the Bald Eagle' (voiced by Michael Peña) - TBD *'Madame Freakshow' (played by ) - a ghostly carnival owner who has a strong century-long grudge against humans. Differences *Peridot stays on the evil side. *Several child characters are aged up to teens. *The events of the Ben 10 films start during Alien Force rather than the original series. *Ice King is more competent, but does redeem at the end of the first film. *Lemongrab is a far more serious threat, despite still being comedic. *Madame Freakshow is far younger. *Father appears as Dexter's Laboratory 2'as the main antagonist and the KND don't appear at all. Trivia *As a nod to Grey Griffin voicing both Claire and Emily McEdderson, Rowan Blanchard both voices Claire and plays Emily McEdderson. Category:Movies Category:Universes Category:Franchises Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas